


Just Like Her Father

by Phoebsfan



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-07
Updated: 2002-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: One betrayal leads to another. Vaughn comes to a decision when Sydney comes to him after learning of her father's actions.
Relationships: Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Her Father

"I want to get drunk. So completely wasted I won't recognize myself."

"It won't solve anything you know. The world, your dad, your mom, Sloane....it will all be there in the morning." he soothes, pulling her soaked form closer. Taking her wetness into him. Absorbing her weakness like a giant sponge. Pulling her pain from her pores.

"I don't care Vaughn. I want to be anywhere but right here. I'm tired of feeling like this." she squirms against his chest. Undecided on whether or not she wants him to join her in her fall. She knows the fall will be exhilarating, freeing, and fanciful. But she knows the sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom as well.

She doesn't know if she dare ask him to dive with her.

His arms like lead, hold her to him, refuse movement, refute any idea of being alone.

Her hair like sea weed, clinging to his cheek. Far from the romanticized version.

His hands would not run through it, they would catch and snag. Pulling on her hair as his fingers tried to comb through the wet mass of drowned ropes.

So too would this night come with consequences.

But still she continues.

"I don't want to remember who I am. I want to be someone else, Vaughn. Will you help me?"

He knows he has no choice but to help her. If she asked for the moon he would try his damnedest to bring it to her and a few stars as well. He would be her poison of choice if he let himself be. He knows this as well.

That all he has to do is say so and she would choke on him with a smile. Bleed on his jagged corners. Pierce herself on him. Die a tortured and slow death, if he would let her.

He wasn't sure of it before.

Not when she would have done so much the same with Noah.

But each day only proves what he fears. Only engraves those worry lines further. Wears away at his conscience.

She feels as he does.

That was never supposed to happen.

But time after time, she runs to him. With open arms and heart written on her face. Pain pouring from her eyes, betrayal soaking her.

And he wraps her in his arms, covering her wounds with words. Cleaning her conscience with care and concern.

And for a little while she is not fighting alone.

He knows a place they could go. He can figure out a way to get her there safely.

And he knows that anything he tries to save them will be useless.

Because he wants to forget who he is too. All he has to say is when and they'd jump off that ledge together.

"Alright. Let's go."

He wonders how long it will take her to realize that he too has betrayed her.

And ironically it too was out of love....

Just like her father.


End file.
